That's All That Matters To Me
by patsu18
Summary: Blue is getting married to Green! But what does Silver think? :ChosenShipping: and a tiny bit of :OldRivalShipping:


Wheee! I can't believe I'm actually done with this! XD

So I always thought that Silver and Blue looked cute together but my sister insists that Green and Blue look better together. Well, yes they do look so darn cute together, but what about Silvy? I'm not really sure what possessed me to write this but hopefully, this fic doesn't seem repetitious in terms of word usage… T^T

:ChosenShipping: (and a tiny bit of :OldRivalShipping: ? )

Sadly, Pokémon Special and all its awesomeness do not belong to me.

Please do comment! :)

* * *

"_Hurry, Silver! We're almost there!"_

_A girl wearing a mask pulls me along a dark forest. Feelings of fear and excitement grip my heart. I can't tell if she feels the same way I did because of the mask she wears. Similarly, I also wear one, instructed at a young age to not remove it at any cost. Everyone had one. They all looked the same. A pale face with an eerie smile plastered on it's surface. But, surprisingly enough, she was different. We were assigned to become partners. She took care of me and I take care of her. And now, we were finally escaping. I wondered if she felt the same way as I did, afraid of being caught yet looking forward to freedom. Well, it didn't matter anymore._

I pulled at my necktie irritatingly. Why do weddings require a person to dress formally? It's a nuisance. Across the room, I see the other male Dex holders. Red was insisting that Ruby let him wear his 'signature' cap with his tuxedo. And Ruby, being Ruby, was vehemently opposed to the idea. Emerald still looks, for a lack of a better term, weird but at least he was quietly playing a video game in the far corner. In front of the mirror was Gold, messing up his already messed up hair and trying to create the explosive fringe that he was well known for. In another corner were Diamond and Pearl, rehearsing a joke they have prepared just for the occasion. Finally there was Green, the groom. His seemingly sudden proposal was unexpected. Even Professor Oak was shocked when he found out. Apparently, despite his intimidating exterior, he was actually a nice guy. He noticed me staring at him and stared back.

"What?"

"… Can we talk? Just the two of us?"

He gestured toward the balcony. We stood up and went there, closing the doors slightly. I faced him.

"…"

"Well?"

"You do know that in the beginning I was opposed to this."

"Yes. I thought we sorted that out already."

"Yeah. But that's not the point."

I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, trying to look intimidating.

"She's one of the most important persons in my life. And if you make her cry or hurt her in any way I will personally deal with you and make you regret everything you did."

His usually expressionless face cracked a smile.

"Of course you would." He turned back to reenter the room but paused midway and looked at me.

"You could've fought me for her you know."

I stiffen a bit upon hearing his words. I could have. But I didn't.

"She wouldn't have wanted that. All I wish is for her to be happy." I replied.

"Don't worry then."

"I'm not."

If she thinks he's okay then everything's fine with me.

Green smiled and returned to the room. I followed and sighed inwardly. What was that about? I sounded like her dad back there. Then, my phone vibrated. I grabbed my phone, and left the room. I had several new messages. All of which are from her. It said:

'Come here ASAP 3'

So I did. I arrived at her room and knocked politely. Yellow opened the door.

"Hi Silver. Senior Blue was calling for you."

I nodded and entered the room. Crystal was chasing Sapphire around the room, holding several frilly bows in an attempt to prettify her naturally unruly looking self. Platinum was seated by a coffee table, drinking tea in her usual regal way. And in the middle of the room was her.

Blue.

_A warm burst of light welcomed us out of the forest. We stood there for a while, dumbfounded, not believing that we were finally free. She was the first to recover._

"_We're free!" she exclaimed._

"_We're free!" I repeated._

_She and I danced around and around when she suddenly stopped._

"_Hey Silver."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Wanna remove the masks?"_

_It hadn't occurred to me that we were still wearing the masks. I nodded my head slowly, wondering what she looked like._

"_On three." she said._

"_One."_

"_Two."_

"_Three."_

_We both removed our masks at the same time. I nervously raised my head to face her. She was beautiful. Her azure colored eyes were so dazzling and they had a certain mischievous twinkle and her lips broke into a smile._

"_So that's what you look like." she stroked my head and giggled._

_She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen._

"So what do you think?" Blue asked, twirling around in her dress.

"It's nice." I shrugged.

"Aww. You're such a kill joy."

She pinched my cheek hard and laughed. She was wearing a long white gown, which was stereotypical for weddings. Her gown was supposed to be a different color but she insisted on the traditional looking one. Even so, she still looked stunningly beautiful.

"Is that all you have to say? Nice? You were the one who helped me pick the gown," she teased. I spent two excruciatingly long days in a boutique, trying to help her find the one she liked. I have never felt that tired and embarrassed before in my entire life. The ladies in the store thought I was a woman and kept pestering me about where I had my hair done.

I shrugged and said, "The gown's nice but you look beautiful."

Blue looked at me and smiled.

"Your tux looks nice too."

I pulled at my necktie, again, and then I realized we were the only ones left in the room. Blue saw my crappy necktie and fixed it for me.

"There. You look handsome now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying that I wasn't handsome before?"

"No. I meant you look handsomer now. Wait let me get a camera."

She rushed toward her dressing table and grabbed her digital camera. She then quickly grabbed my shoulder and said:

"Say cheese!"

Click.

Blue excitedly checked the photo she took then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"You weren't smiling."

"So what?"

She held both corners of my mouth upwards and exclaimed," But you look so darn cute when you smile!" I coolly pulled back, my ears feeling warm.

"Fine. I'll smile."

Her smile grew wider as she grabbed me again.

"Smile!"

Click.

She checked the new photo and triumphantly said, "See? You look better when you smile!" I took a look at the photo. Blue 's eyes were shining like jewels and her face was radiant and happy compared to my crappy 'smile'.

"Silver."

I looked at her. She smiles melancholically and hugs me. Tightly.

"I'm scared," she said softly. Her tears followed. "I keep thinking that I just got lucky when Green proposed marriage to me. I honestly don't know why I'm being like this. What if I'm not a good enough woman for him?"

This was a bit sudden for me. I didn't know how to respond. The girl who stood her ground against all her adversaries suddenly became vulnerable. She cries softly onto my shoulders and I wait for her to calm down a bit.

"You don't have to be scared."

Our eyes meet, and I notice that her make up is slightly smudged.

"Green loves you. A lot. And he has no reason not to." I continue, holding her stare. "You're the best wife any man could ask for. He's the lucky one. Not you."

I wipe a tear off her cheek. "Of course, knowing your spending habits, I'd say he's sorta unlucky." Blue giggles and playfully punches me on the arm.

"You idiot." She pulls back, wiped her tears off her face and stared at a mirror.

"Jeez." she complained. "I hate reapplying make up."

"You shouldn't have cried then."

She stuck her tongue out at me. I smile, knowing she's probably okay now.

"Hey Silver."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." She was facing me now, her eyes full of genuine gratitude. My face suddenly feels warm as I nod in acknowledgement and I finally decided to tell her.

"Blue."

"Yeah?" She just finished reapplying her make up. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"I love you."

She looked surprised. I can't blame her. I'm surprised by how easy I was able to say it. Her face quickly lights up and she happily replies:

"I love you too."

We hear a knock at the door. It opens and Yellow pops her head in.

"It's time."

Blue stands up and stretches. I helped her put the veil on and handed her the bouquet. She smiles and I smile.

"You look beautiful." I tell her. She kisses my cheek and smiles again.

"Thank you, Silver." She gives me a hug before she walks out the room.

I watch her walk away. She loves me. I knew that. But she will never love me the way she loves him. I'm happy for her though. She will finally be able to live the life she'd dreamed for so long. I reminisced about all the times we were together as I walked towards the chapel. I slipped in quietly, just in time for their vows. As they spoke their lines, I feel calm. She's in good hands, I tell myself. And I know she is. They finally kiss and the entire room stood up and applauded.

The newlyweds look toward the crowd and happily descended down the steps. Blue and I make eye contact and smile at each other at the same time.

She's happy.

And that's all that matters to me.


End file.
